The Little Things
by laurae13
Summary: Because sometimes I see more to it than just friendship. A compilation of the little moments between Harry and Hermione. Read and Review?


**A/N: I decided to write this story because I was watching the movies and reading the books and I kept noticing all the hints at more than just friendship between Harry and Hermione especially in the movies. So I used all the examples of what could be considered important moments between them. If you notice I use mainly moments in the movies where you could kind of see more happening. I will forever love and envy the friendship between Harry and Hermione but when I was younger I use to think they would end up together and now sometimes I just like to think _'what if_?'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J K Rowling.**

* * *

><p>There were moments, there still are, moments where they can feel… something between one another. They are small, minuscule happenings that neither dwells on for more than a moment, but they are there.<p>

Neither of them have given much thought to the quick sparks that fly through them, quick to associate them with adreniline rush they are currently in the middle of. They have had many such rushes throughout their years.

When he first met the bushy haired intellect, he was surprised by her bluntness. He had spent so long learning to hold his tongue and here was this girl who said anything that come to her mind not caring what was or wasn't her business. He was intrigued by her as much as well as a little annoyed. But he saved her life. And after getting to know her, he found her incredibly caring and loyal. The 'know-it-all' attitude had been a way to prove that as a muggleborn- she still belonged there. And eventually he became thankful for her brilliant mind as it saved his life many times after that. He was happy to have a friend like her.

She always seemed to be more comfortable with him, and he with her. He was the one to take her hand as she lay petrified in the hospital wing (though not for long as he had a school to save). And she was the one to give him and only him a hug as she returned form her paralyzed state, settling for only an awkward handshake from Ron.

In third year, they grew apart as much as they grew closer as she was a key figure in helping him save his Godfather from a life of darkness. She helped give him a strong link to his parents. She helped give him a family.

In fourth year, hormones started making their way around. For the first time he was noticing how truly beautiful she was. As Hermione descended from the staircase, he couldn't take his eyes away from her and she couldn't help the small smirk that slipped onto her face as he stared with a dumbfounded expression. But that moment was just that. A moment. Sixty seconds entranced by each other before getting pulled back into reality. She had her date and he had his. But as he watched her on the dance floor, for the first time, he felt this pull to her. Almost like the protectiveness he has felt toward her many times before but different…. Stronger.

He was angrier in fifth year, although with good reason. The usual teen angst was coming off him in full waves because he does not live the same simple life as everybody else does. His life is full of adventure and lies and danger. She was there for him every step of the way; well once they began talking again after that silent summer. She was the one who gave him courage and the support he needed; in every way she could. She helped him with Umbridge, with Dumbledore's Army and although she had correctly guessed that the department of mysteries was a trap, she still went with him regardless. She always went with him.

Thing changed in sixth year. Feelings were very prominent for other people. Harry with Ginny and Hermione with Ron. They fought because of the Half-blood prince; she didn't trust it. He was being careless. But when it came down to it, he ran after her and let her cry on his shoulder over another guy. Just like he would a year later.

The wizarding world was not the same as it had been when they were first introduced to it. It no longer held that same hopeful, wonderful… magical feel to it. It was now tense and scary. They still had each other though. And when he went to leave on his hunt for the horcruxes, they had made it clear he would not be going alone. They still had not been acknowledging the moments between them. The ones that nobody seemed to ever really notice. But they came close to recognizing them when Ron left and after she had finished crying on his shoulder once again. It was when he was trying to cheer her up. He had pulled her up, taken her in his arms and made her dance with him. Since he had never been the best dancer, his attempt at making her laugh had succeeded as he swung her around and almost fell over his own two feet. That night they were the happiest they had been in a long while.

Ron had come back, the three of them made up again-like they always have and always will do.

Then came time for the final battle. The golden trio had gone through so much for it to come gown to this. It was long and tough. But the hardest part was when Harry descended the stairs to find Ron and Hermione. He had made his decision. He had to do this. He just had to give her one look and she knew what had happened and what he planned to do about it. She gripped his shoulders and pulled him into a hug. The tight grip telling him everything she wanted to say but didn't have time to say to him. Her goodbye. Once Ron caught on to what was happening, they exchanged a goodbye too, but as he walked to the forest to meet the enemy: her hug was all that was on his mind.

She didn't want to believe her eyes when she saw him cradled in Hagrid's arms. It took all she had not to completely break down right then and there. She cannot describe the immense relief that coursed through her as he dropped out of the giant's hold and threw a curse towards Voldemort. He was alive! And he fought and a little while later, it was all over. For good. And they had _won_.

Soon, life got back on track. Ron and Hermione had started seeing each other and Harry and Ginny had too picked up their relationship. Everyone was happy and carefree and the two of them still did not consider the moments. And that is okay, because they both grew to have their well deserved happily-ever-after.

In the end, the long stares, the silent conversations, the stolen smiles, the tight hugs, the comfortableness… well: those are just the little things.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it.**

**Laura**


End file.
